A wheel bearing unit of this kind is shown for example in WO 2008/000283 A1. Here a cylindrical sleeve element forms a part of the wheel bearing unit and is supported by a two-row angular contact ball bearing. Radially extending flange elements are formed at the cylindrical sleeve element to support a brake disk which can thus be fixed at the hub element. A vehicle wheel is then mounted by attaching it at one of the face sides of the brake disk.
This previously known design of a wheel bearing unit is quite complex and is expensive to produce.